Sozin Uchiha
Main Character Sozin Uchiha is a shinobi hailing from the village of Takigakure. He is a gifted shinobi who has attained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and uses it to protect the village. Appearance Kind medium tinted grey hair, pale skin, and light cyan colored eyes, but he usually keeps his Sharingan active so most never find out. His hair used to be white, but grew darker as he aged. He is 5'11 and slender, with medium width muscles. He usually wears his standard konohagakure uniform. He wears a green sleeved shirt under his flak jacket. He usually wears the black pants,a and the standard footwear. He wears his pouch on the left side, because he is left handed. Personality Sozin acts in an aristocratic manner. He always seems serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He is notably calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations he is faced with, and rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Sozin is very perceptive, fully aware of the limits of his abilities, and anything he states in comparison to an opponent is usually justified. When he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hot-headed, as noted by his grandmother. Background Sozin is grateful to his grandparents. They lived in konoha before the nine-tails attacked. They hadn't activated their Sharingan. Sozin's grandfather sensed danger, and wanting the best for his love,(Sozin's grandmother), they packed up and left. The journey was long and dangerous, but the two 30 year olds managed. They made their way to Hoshigakure, not using their Uchiha clan, linage. But going by as Inozuma clan members, A small clan in konoha. The people in Iwagakure weren't suspicious, and were frinedly people. 2 years after that they had Sozin's father Ozai Uchiha met Izune Kato they were together for 5 years. Then Izune was pregnant then had Sozin. when sozin was 4, Ozai left the relationship, leaving Izune alone with a child. She missed, him and she continued tto tell Sozin about him. When Sozin was little he admired his father very much. When his mother died, he stopped being so wild and became focused on his duties. But he still resides in Hoshigakure. Abilities 'Kekkei Genkai' '3 Tomoe Sharingan' Sozin, activated his sharingan at age 7. Sozin has gained all three of his tomoe for the sharingan. He hadn't yet, even knew what his father's appearance even looked like. His mother had explained how great his father was as a person, and this caused Sozin to let his imagination run wild. He pictured his father as a tall man, with a big muscles, and a beard. A superhero who could fix all there problems. It happened,one night, after his mother told a story about his father. He was laying down in his bed, thinking of scenarios where he meets his father. In one scenario, his father teamed up with Sozin and fought two ninjas that were trying to break into their home. Sozin asks how his father knew it was going to happen. and His father replies, by telling him, that he is always watching over him. Then Sozin's father is about to leave and Sozin tries to follow, But his father tells him to stay and protect over his mother. When Sozin finally falls asleep, he begins to have a nightmare. His mother is asleep in her room. He is dreaming. In this dream, it is dark and stormy. Lightning is flashing, and thunder is booming every once and a while. The night is quiet, besides that. In his dream, he wakes up and gets out of bed to go get water. Every other step he makes, the floor creaks below him. The lightning flashes again and lights up the house through the windows. The light flashed and the house looked normal. But then it went out. Then he bumped into something while walking. He cut on the light switch beside him, and it was the two ninja from the scenario he has thought of. "ssss...You Daddy can't save you now..sss." One of them said, he hissed and held his S's like he was a snake. He grabbed him by the arms ad picked him up into the air. In an instant, his father used Dynamic Entry and bursted through the window. Glassed shattered, but that seemed to not wake up his mother. The ninja was sent flying into a vase. But it didn't wake up his mother. The ninja got up and charged at Shinra. He punched hard at Shinra, but Shinra dodged. Then the second ninja, grabbed a kunai and stabbed him in the back, right on the middle of his spine. Shinra was now paralyzed, the two ninja, walked over and stood over Shrinra. Sozin yelled. "LEAVE HIM ALONE. Leave daddy alone!" He yelled, his high pitched voice at it's max. He wondered why his mother wasn't waking up. He was going to dry and get her, but he was afraid to leave him alone with them. "Shut it kid. Wait your turn." The ninja said as he held up a finger. They then began to stomp on Shinra. "NO! No! Stop It!" Sozin yelled. In the real world, Sozin was waking. He opened his eyes, and sat up. He woke up sobbing, and began to scream. "DADDYYYYYYYY" Sozin mourned. His pupils began to change to red. The sudden rush of power overwhelmed him, and he passed out. He woke up the next morning and his mother explained to him about his linage. He later awakened it during a fight, using willpower. He later learns how to activate it at will. 'Mangekyou Sharingan' One day when Sozin,15, is helping his mother wash clothes. He isn't waring his uniform, he wearing normal clothes. He was happy. His mother was explaining to him, that she was proud of him, for having good grades in the ninja academy. And she was proud for him finishing his assigned missions. They are sitting by the river. "I like being a shinobi and all. But I miss, just being at home." She smiles. "I miss you being here too, Sozin." They smile. Then she gets up and looked down at him. "Since you miss home so much, run to the house and get the last bit of the clothes." She smiles. He chuckles. "I'll be back." He runs to the house. While he's gone, 2 Rogue ninja, rogue nin defected from Konoha, are watching her from the trees. They are seeking revenge for a lost comrade who was killed on the anbu black ops order. Sozin is on his way back to her. He is about 15 feet away from her when a electric shuriken flies and lodges it's self in her head. Shocking and killing her, she falls. His eyes widen and he runs. "MA!" The two ninja are off before Sozin, sees them. But he senses their chakra, and will find them later. He rushes over and hold her close. He tries to gently take out the shuriken. Her beautiful gray eyes are blank and dead. Blood is in her soft black hair. He tears up, and cries. "It can't be.N-No.M-ma, I'm sorry." He manages to get out. He began to cry harder after thinking about all they've been through. He screams, "MOMM!" and then his mangekyou awakens. He becomes whoosy from the sudden power. He bare takes any notice of it at that moment and finds a log. He cuts it into a canoe like shape, and places her body in i the wood, and lets her float off. But not before placing a flower on her body. He gets up, Then walks towards the woods, fixing to go to try and find the 2 ninja. He activates his new Mangekyou Sharingan, while trying to activate his normal one. He walks over to the satchel his mother had, and grabs a mirror. He looks at his eyes. "This new power. My sharingan has enhanced." He runs to the house, and puts on his shinobi clothes. He stand at the edge of the forest before going. "The chase is on." He says then using The Body Flicker Technique to run. Sozin's Susanoo Sozin's susanoo is a red burgundy color, and the weapons it uses are pink. His suasnoo is tall like any other. But since he aqquired it through getting the EMS, he can only use the upper body and then ribcage. 'Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan' Sozin achieved this form of the Sharingan, after his fight with Iro Uchiha,his lost brother. Iro had been looking up intel on Sozin, his location, and his appearance. Sozin had been out training, and Iro came upon him. Sozin used the Amaterasu and fired it at a tree. Iro was amazed. "The other power of the Mangekyo." He said to himself in astonishment. He then took another look at the man, he had looked familiar. It hit him. He quickly opened his journal, and flipped to a page. He read out loud to himself, but quiet so Sozin couldn't hear. "Brown hair..Tanned skin..Cut on right cheek..It's..Sozin." He said in awe. "This is my chance."He used Lava Release: Lava Stream Technique and fires a stream of lava at Sozin, Sozin senses the attack, and dodges, and the lava hits a tree melting it. The battle occurs and soons ends, with Sozin moving fast, and impaling Iro through the chest. Iro was unable to keep up, because he didn't use his Mangekyō Sharingan,since his light was almost gone, and he could barely see. After the battle, Sozin wants to know who the attacker was, and begins to go through the man's pouch. He finds a scroll and a journal. Not finding anything to identify the man by, he began to go through the journal. He randomly flipped to a page, and came upon things written down about Iro's deceased girlfriend. He flipped some more through the journal. He came upon a page that read : "My light is fading. I can barely see at all. I remember when I was younger, I found my mother's diary and it had secrets in it. My lost brother, and the powers of the sharingan. If I find my brother I can replenish my sight, and never have to worry about becoming blind. I need to find Sozin, my lost brother." Sozin dropped the journal and looked at Iro's dead body with widened eyes. "Could it be?" He said to himself. Thanks to his knowledge in transplanting, he was able to transplant his brothers eyes into his own. But he did not do that, before creating a small room for him to rest in for a week, to get accustomed to to new power. He wondered how he would know when it was done. But when he removed the bandages, he found that his sight had became more clearer and he could see way better. He began to constantly use the EMS , to test it out, while doing this, he vision stayed it's same normal self. Sozin has created a seal, that upon his death 5 minutes later, they will explode. He thinks of his EMS as sacred and wants not one else to have it. 'Taijutsu' Sozin is mostly good at Taijutsu because he is quick, and with his sharingan he can almost get that "Spidey Sense" effect when he is about to be attacked. He makes up combos, and tries to find the weak spots in his enemy. He is trained in the White Tiger Fighting Style, A fast paced fighting style. He uses punches, kicks, jabs, and even leaps to dodge, and get around things. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Even before learning how to use jutsu to make him faster, Sozin is a very fast and agile fighter. Sozin possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. He can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. His speed allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. Enhanced Durability: While only a teenager, Sozin is a highly resilient young man. He is known to be able to take from small to medium amounts of damage without feeling a thing. 'Ninjutsu' Sozin is good at this because he has many different combinations he can make because of the variety of releases he has. Like he can make meteor by heating large rock and sending them into the sky or lightning and water, for a trap. 'Genjutsu' Sozin uses this to usually paralyze a opponent, or hypnotize them. This is a means to just help him out some against foes. 'Nature Transformation' Sozin has no affinity, because he has worked on each of his jutsu equally. So ALL of his natures are equally strong. Sozin possesses a very Massive amount of chakra reserves, almost comparable to a god. 'Yin Release' Sozin mainly uses this to imagine things, and make them come true. He doesn't know why, but he developed the ability to use Hachiman. He uses this as a means to create weapons out of chakra. He can create sword, bow, artillery, arrow etc. He has learned how to create Yin chakra bow and arrows, the size of his body, instead of being very large. He uses this as a means to create shuriken, senbon,and kunai if he runs out. 'Fire Release' Sozin has created his own version of fire release. By infusing fire with his Yin chakra, He has created purple fire. This fire doesn't do anything but burn like normal fire. He can control it's power, so if he were to set a forest on fie, he can control it so it wouldn't spread any farther, causing no more damage than he planned. 'Lightning Release' Sozin has created his own version of lightning release. He has created purple lightning. He infused his Yin chakra with it, and it changed color. It didn't just change color though. The shocking power of this lightning is far more powerful than a normal lightning release technique. That being said, the power of a thrust with this nature is far more stronger. Sozin has also become so skilled in the use of lightning. He developed the ability to control different types of metals. This is called to be magnetism. This skill has also brought on the ability to sense metal around him. 'Blaze Release' After unlocking the next level of the sharingan,the Mangekyō Sharingan, Sozin gained the ability to utilize the flames of Amaterasu. He has become skilled in the use of the Black flames, and uses them when he wants. He enjoys using them and likes to use them when he gets a chance. 'Magnetic control' Sozin has obtained this through the use of his Lightning Release. It gives him the ability to levitate, and move around metals. This becomes handy in battle because most shinobi use some type of metal. 'Yin-Yang Release' Sozin uses this to make his Yin Release techniques or contructs physically real. He even uses it with armor to destroy attacks against him. 'Kyujutsu' Sozin has been trained in the art of archery. This skill is quite easy for him , because of his Sharingan. He is able to shoot up to 45ft in range and able to shoot up to 4 arrows at a time. He can run with his bow and is able to use it in the different biomes of the shinobi world. Kenjutsu Sozin is mostly good at the 'Art of the sword', because he is good at both offensive and defensive style fighting. He is also trained in the White Tiger Fighting Style, A fast paced fighting style, that is not limited to taijutsu, but can be used in Kenjutsu as well. He uses slices, thrust, slashes, and even leaps and kicks to mix up his style. Stealth Mastery Sozin has developed a light foot. He can walked normal and even sprint without making any noise, from his feet. This has assisted him in various scenarios where he needed to be quiet. Medical Ninjutsu Sozin really has no training in healing, but is proficient at transplants and minor healing. He began to study and train in transplanting after he found out he would require it to get the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. He has learned to do self transplants, because he mainly learned this skill for himself. Skills Advanced Growth Rate: According to his sensei, Sozin's most astounding ability is his growth rate; he grasps the basic control of even the most advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted ninja. While it takes most Shinobi at large amount of years to achieve tailed beast chakra level, but Sozin has done so in achieved that 6years. He gains considerable experience in the use of Chakra while training with his sensei. Stats Trivia * Sozin likes to think of himself as a big strong wolf. Because he can take care of himself, but if he needs the help, then he will ask for it. Yes there are most times, where he thinks he can handle anything, but for everyone there are those times when they need help.